legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkus
Arkus is the forger of everything the Hunt uses for war. Arkus is also the very being who trained Kildread in the art of blacksmithing. Arkus is considered one of the most ancient members of the Hunt, rumored to have been a major member since the very beginning. He is the 6th boss encounter in The Desecrated Sanctuary. Abilities Phase 1 "My creations will be the end of you!" *Forged Lightning: Arkus will call down a bolt of lightning, dealing 110,000 damage to all players in 10 yds of target area. Will also melt the armour of any player hit, rendering them immobile for 20 seconds. *Molten Strike: Arkus will strike his target relentlessly for 45,000 damage per strike, and 10,000 to anyone in 5 yds of the target, lasts until interupted. *Slag Breath: Will howl in fury, launching a wave of molten slag in a frontal cone, dealing 100,000 damage and 10,000 per second over 30 seconds. *Forged Slash: Will strike his target for 120,000 damage and crush their armour, reducing armour by 75%. *Forged in Hell: Arkus will open up his forge pit and all of his hell forges. Phase 2 transition. Phase 2 "Forged in the fires of Hell itself!" Arkus' forges will constantly spew jets of flame and spawn waves of adds. Arkus will also periodically throw a random player into the forge pit. *Slag Beasts: Adds that spawn around every 15 - 30 seconds. Each one has 1.5 million HP, and deal minimal damage per strike, only 10,000 damage, but each have an aura that deals 75,000 damage to anyone in 5 yds, this stacks with other mobs. *Molten Chuck: Arkus will hurl a player into the forge pit. The pit deals 2,500 damage per second. Players must jump across a circular ledge to get out. *Hells Eruption: One of the 4 hell forges will erupt in flames, and cause a jet of fire to fall in a random location of the room, deals 50,000 damage per second to anyone in 5 yds of the fire. *Slag Crush: Arkus will crush a random area of the room, killing anyone in 10 yards of target location. Preparation Every player should use anything that reduces fire damage taken or fire resistance. Tactics Phase 1: Phase 1 is a basic tank and spank, simply have the tank pick up arkus and have DPS burn him down to 50%. Many of his attacks are avoidable, such as "Forged Lightning" and "Slag Breathe" just make sure DPS and healers are aware of their surroundings. When Arkus uses "Forged Slash" it is critical for the off tank to pick up Arkus until the armour reduction fades from the tank. Also, have a DPS assigned to interupt "Molten Strike" as soon as possible, a tank can only take 3, maybe 4 if they are lucky, hits from this. Phase 2: Phase 2 has a bit more going on, but most importantly are the adds, it is recommended to have a hunter, ranger, anyone that can kite without taking damage, to do exactly that, kite the adds around the outside of the room. "Molten Chuck" is unavoidable and completely random, players can be pulled out before theyt land in the pit, it a spell is cast in time. "Hells Eruption" can be dangerous if your DPS, healers and even tanks are not careful, if you see the warning emblem underneath you, run away FAST. Slag crush is simple, just move, just as you would for "Hells Eruption". Quotes Intro: "What is this! How did you get in here! YOU SOULD NOT HAVE COME!" Aggro: "Get out of here, now!" Forged Lightning: *"Hold up!" *"Death from the heavens!" Molten Strike: "Just say when..." Slag Breath: "FUUS'ROI'DAH!" Forged Slash: "You armour is poorly designed" Forged in Hell: *"The Seven Circles shall have you!" *"Into the Maw of defeat!" Phase 2 Transition: "Now then, shall we.... Heat things up?" Slag Beasts: "Forged from the blood of my enemies!" Molten Chuck: *"Into the pit with you!" *"YOU SHALL BAKE!" Hells Eruption: "Look whats about to blow!" Slag Crush: *"Can't handle it!" *"RAAARGH!" *"Death to you ALL!" Killing a player: *"Did you honestly think you had a chance?" *"Your body will make a fine cast" *"I'll name my next creation after you!" Raid Wipe: *Arkus walks away and closes his pit* "Pathetic." Death: "You have no idea.... Of the gravity.... Of what you have just..." Loot Prodigy *Molten Giants Battle Helm *Battle Greaves of the Slag Beasts *Forges Gauntlets of Arkus *Shiv of the Hell Pit *Pauldrons of the Molten Smith *Leggings of Molten Fury *Bracers of the Desecrated Smith *Molten Slag Bulwark *Long Spear of the Fiery Hells Master *Fuus'roi'dah, Arkus' Molten Greataxe of the Seven Hells *Shenel'reg'dorah, Mallet of Earth Shapers *Faar'ind'rah, Claymore of the Slag Shaper *Forged Drake of Molten Slag